


Late

by DoubleRainbow



Series: Don't Leave [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleRainbow/pseuds/DoubleRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is making coffee and you sit in the balcony. He slowly puts the coffee in the mug and turns to you, his red dark eyes looking at you, almost like he’s seeing under the pajamas. You slowly slide out of the balcony, and walks in his direction, you take the mug out of his hands and puts on the balcony behind him, without losing eye contact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late

You wake up after him. Dave had already reunited his clothes, and was putting his T-shirt back.  
“Dave…?”, you call him, rubbing your eyes and sitting straight.  
He turns to you and smirks, leaning down to slightly kiss your lips. You smile a bit, still questioning yourself.  
“Where are you going?”  
“College. Remember?”, he ruffles his hair and walks away, to the kitchen. You get up, a bit dizzy, and go after him.  
Dave is making coffee and you sit in the balcony. He slowly puts the coffee in the mug and turns to you, his red dark eyes looking at you, almost like he’s seeing under the pajamas. You slowly slide out of the balcony, and walks in his direction, you take the mug out of his hands and puts on the balcony behind him, without losing eye contact. He’s smirking to you and you lean in, kissing his cheek slowly. Dave chuckles, realizing you are just teasing him, you chuckles too, lower.  
You kiss him more, lowering your lips to his neck as he holds the table and his back arches in anticipation. You hold his shirt, pulling him closer and leaving a tiny purple mark on his skin. You smirk to it, pulling out.  
“You did it again, right”, he says downing his head to look at you.  
You give him a little smile and nod, leaning in to kiss his lips roughly as he steps back, his back against the balcony as you lift his t-shirt and take it off, your mouth lowering to his chest and his jeans, taking off his belt and finally, pants. You lower his boxers a little, looking at him. You grab his penis with your mouth and suck it with pleasure.  
Dave gasps and closes his eyes, moving his hand to your hair as you suck with more vigor. Dave pants and bucks his hips against your mouth.  
“J-Jade…”  
He grabs your wrists and pulls you to your feet. Suddenly, pulls your legs, taking you to his height as you smile and wrap your arms around his neck.  
Dave looks at you and turns you, putting your feet back in the ground, holding your waist roughly. He looks at you and kisses your lips, closing his eyes, as you do the same.  
He’s so intense that you move away a bit, downing a little on the balcony, but he moves with you, still kissing your lips roughly, but without hurting you. His hands rubs your hips, your shirt lifting a bit till he touches your skin and kneels in front of you, kissing your hipbones as you moan low and a bit. He lowers your cotton pants, taking them off and standing up, back to your lips, cupping your face with his right hand and grabbing your waist with the left, pulling you up and sitting you in the balcony.  
You can’t deny that you are a bit confused about how fast the things went. However, it’s been seven months since you both are dating, and, well, you did a lot in seven months. He sleeps in your house once a week and in the rest of it, he studies and you teach some kids while studying for the university. Even considering that you know how horny he feels towards you, you always get impressed.  
Dave pulls your underwear to the side and slides his finger inside you, without pity. You moan high, almost a scream, and close your eyes. He chuckles and moves up and down roughly.  
All that is heard in the white kitchen is the sound of your moans, his hard breath and the nasty sound of his finger inside you.  
You move your hips and he suddenly stops moving roughly, slowly taking off his finger and moving over your clitoris. You wince, your hands nailing his back.  
“What you want?”, he teases you.  
You open your mouth, incapable to say a word.  
“What you want, Jade”.  
“Y-You. I want you.”  
He smirks and moves faster, putting two fingers inside you as Dave moves his left hand to his boxers, bumping himself. He moans watching you.  
You finally cum, closing your legs in his hands. He kisses you as comes too. Dave slowly stops both movements and stops kissing too, rubbing his fingers in your lips. You part them and licks his fingers, tasting your own taste.  
Dave smiles and kisses your lips, pulling you to him and holding your body in his arms, walking to your room.  
“Hunn, and your class?”, you ask, not really carrying.  
“I’m already late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is a part of a series, if you want more soon, leave a comment, right?  
> D.R.


End file.
